Over the River and Through the Woods
by MrsVincentCrabbe
Summary: ONESHOT. Written for GuardianofTime808 Lily Evans has to find him before it's too late.


From Angus; To GuardianofTime808

**Over the River and Through the Woods**

Lily Evans ran panting through the dark, dense woods surrounding Hogwarts. 'What were these fools thinking? This is dangerous!' She couldn't contain her fear. What if something happened to him? What if he was hurt? Did they abandon him? Sirius wasn't exactly known for his responsibility towards others. She heard water splashing around her feet. She was at the widest part of a stream that was deeper than it was wide. It ran silently through the Forbidden Forest, a bit of a tributary from the lake. The students who knew of it simply called it 'the river'. She was sure it had a name but it had been lost in the archives of time. She couldn't decide if it was worth it to just swim or to find a shallow area. She thought of him bleeding in some dark cave, alone. Stumbling along the bank, she chewed on her lip. She saw Sirius carrying his battered body and she had to choke back tears of anguish and anger. She waded out in the cold, October water. 'What were they thinking?' She struggled against the current, though it wasn't very strong. She scrambled out on the other side, worried again that she was too late.

She didn't even pause to catch her breath on the opposite bank. She set off into a stumbling, scrambling run through the dense underbrush. He'd never forgive himself if she let something happen. She had to get to him before it was too late. Her eyes burned and she couldn't decide if it was from the cold wind whipping them or the salt of her own tears. She rubbed a hasty hand across her face.

She tried to convince herself that she was a Prefect. She was Head Girl. It was her duty to come out here and set this right. To be scrambling around in the Forbidden Forest at 5 AM trying to find him. She had a responsibility to the students of the school, didn't she? Even she couldn't believe that load of crap. She knew she was out there for him and him along. Bugger Sirius Black and his escapades. She had to get to him. She finally saw a bit of light ahead of her. She hoped against hope she would find him there. She sucked in as much as her lungs could hold, fearing that what she saw would leave her breathless.

It was him. He was okay. The lazy git was sprawled out asleep in the sun! She wiped her eyes of her tears of happiness. He was okay, he was alive. She took off her cloak and laid it over his body. The transformation always left him nude. He rolled over just then and met her eyes.

She gasped. He still had a bit of the feral glint shining in his eyes, the eyes she loved so desperately.

"Lily," he said shocked. "What are you doing out here? You know it's dangerous!"

"You're one to talk! You aren't supposed to be running around!" she said, crying happy tears but screaming at him in rage.

"I know; I just, it's...I want to protect you."

"Don't start this nonsense with me again."

"You know it's true."

"I won't accept that," she stuck her chin out defiantly.

"I knew you wouldn't it," he said, smiling ever so slightly."Whatever would I do without you?"

"Run around the woods naked all the time," she scoffed at him. She saw even his ears blush and that vindicated her a little.

"Oh, thanks," he mumbled, motioning toward the cloak spread across his body. "Why is it all wet?"

"I had to swim the river."

"You did what? Lily, you'll freeze! You can't do that, it's October!"

"Well, not all of us can leap over it," she snorted. She saw him start looking around for his wand.

"James has it, remember?" He nodded, defeated.

"Lily, I just want to thank you. For being my friend." Lily set her jaw a little firmer.

"I don't require thanks," she sneered.

"Stop being like this. You know where I stand on the matter."

"You are not a monster. I won't let you think like that, Remus!"

"How can I think differently when the whole world shouts it at me!"

"By listening to those who love you! By listening to me!" He shook his head and looked away, off down the trail of broken branches and claw marked tree trunks.

"I'm destructive. I'm dangerous. I could kill you, Lily, if you got in my way and I'd never know it."

"I know, I know," she said quietly, "but I don't care."

"Maybe you should," he said a little more forcibly. "Maybe you should care! This isn't just about you, Lily, okay? How could I live with myself if I hurt my best friend? How would I live without you?"

"Nude, you'd live horribly nude all the time," she mumbled and he smiled. It was a small, sad smile but she was triumphant after all.

"Don't joke about such things."

"Do you love me, Remus?" her eyes were closed and her breath uneven. Remus could smell the fear of rejection everywhere in the clearing.

"Of course I love you, Lily. Do you really even have to question that?"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't push me away like this."

"If I loved you, I would." She grit her teeth and clenched her fists into horrible little balls.

"Stop being so noble! I thought that was James' job."

"What more do you want from me, Lily? I can't love you like you want me to."

"I at least want you to try!"

"I have tried. God, have I tried! What has six years in your presence done to me?"

"Kiss me," she demanded.

"What? Lily-"

"I said, 'Kiss me'. I suggest you do as I say." Remus almost wanted to laugh at her but it all caught in his throat.

"If I kiss you, I can never leave you. Six years of self control washed away!"

"I already swam a river to come to you; it's your turn." She smirked in triumphant as he leaned in, smirking himself at the forceful little lady before him. A fraction of an inch from her lips, he stops.

"This is going to end, you know. It's going to end in tragedy."

"I know; the true love stories always do." And she kissed him for the first time.

AN: So, this was the prize to GuardianofTime808 for winning the 'Name My Muse' contest with her entry of Angus. Angus is a happy little review hound who likes overly long reviews and gushing outpourings of love. Hope you enjoyed!

Remember, all questions, suggestions, flames and outpourings of love are needed!


End file.
